<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underwear by RoseNiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966669">Underwear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/pseuds/RoseNiji'>RoseNiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College student Sogo, Inspired by @i7promptbot on twt, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salary man Ryunosuke, Smut, Underwear, Underwear model, blowjob, jerking off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/pseuds/RoseNiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunashi Ryunosuke, never had been once, thought that something such as a piece of cloth, would pique his interest like at that moment. </p><p>Inspired by @i7promptbot on Twitter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ousaka Sougo &amp; Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the prompt “underwear” with RyuuSou so I couldn’t help myself- It was soooo long that I had to divide into 2 chapters LOL<br/>Sorry if my English is bad or I have any typos! It’s so long I couldn’t recheck everything- &gt;&lt;</p><p>SORRY FOR MY EXISTENCE IN ADVANCE— ENJOY!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsunashi Ryunosuke, never had been once, thought that something such as a piece of cloth, would pique his interest like at that moment. </p><p>———</p><p>“Tsunashi-san! Did you get the copies I asked you?” </p><p>“Ah, let me take it” - Ryuu stopped working on his computer as he crouched down to open the drawers, taking out some papers - “Here it is”</p><p>The other man in suit gladly took the documents from Ryuu’s hands, offering a sheepish smile - “Thanks man! You’ve saved me for real! The boss is going to kill me if I don’t give these to him in time…”</p><p>“Ahaha” - The brunette laughed - “No problem. Just don’t forget next time, Yamato-kun”</p><p>His coworker, Yamato gave an OK signal with his hand, though Ryunosuke doubted he would keep his promise. As he was about to resume his work, he heard some whispering and giggling from across the table, obviously from a group of female coworkers. </p><p>“Wow! You’re going to sleep at your boyfriend’s place tonight?!” - The first one gasped. </p><p>“Yeah…” - The second nodded, looking shy. </p><p>“You two finally decided to do <em>it</em>?” - The third one poked the second one’s arm with her elbow, teasing her. </p><p>“T-That—I-I don’t know...he didn’t mention anything”</p><p>“Silly girl” - The first one huffed - “You can’t just wait for him to ask it. You have to <strong>seduce</strong> him!”</p><p>“S-S-Se—?!?”</p><p>“That’s right! You have to take the lead” - The third one chimed in. </p><p>“H-How…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll give you advice. It’s simple, you need to...wear sexy underwear!” - The first one took out a magazine and pointed at a particular page “Look! These are all new brands just coming out today!”</p><p>“Ah, a-about that, umm….I bought one…”</p><p>The other two became silent for a second, before both of them started attacking the other with questions “</p><p>“Really?! What did you buy?! What color?! Which brand??”</p><p>“I-I uhh, I bought a T-string one…”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>“WHAT?!?” - The other two looked excited all of a sudden, which resulted in raising their voices and hype. Though they got scolded by the manager later and returned to their seats. </p><p>Ryunosuke, without a doubt, overheard the private conversation, which ended up making his and his coworker’s faces turn bright red. </p><p>“Honestly...do they even hear themselves? I can’t understand girls these days” - Yamato let out a long sigh - “But…I want a girlfriend who would dress up sexily for me too!” - He clenched his fist and bammed it into the desk. </p><p>“Don’t you have one, though?” - Ryuu swiftly moved his fingers on the keyboard. </p><p>“...We broke up 2 months ago”</p><p>“Oh...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked” </p><p>“Hmm, Tsunashi-san. I’m jealous of you, ya know. With that handsome looking of you, I bet tons of girls would be dying to date you” - He sighed at the other. </p><p>Ryuu flinched, moving his gaze away from the screen as he sighed - “That’s not true. I’ve never dated anyone”</p><p>“Eh? You’re lying. There’s no way a good-looking guy like you would be single!!”</p><p>“Well…” - Ryuu scratched the back of his neck as he smiled awkwardly - “I’ve started working ever since my dad was injured during his work. I need to take care of him my little brothers, I don’t have time to date anyone”</p><p>Yes, that was right, but only half the truth. The other reason was, he was <em>gay</em>. And of course, he was so busy with work that he couldn’t let himself find a partner. </p><p>“That...You had a harsh life” - He patted his shoulder. </p><p>“Haha, thanks. I’m quite used to being alone now. I’m not rushed”</p><p>“What a waste…” - He sighed - “Speaking of T-string underwear...did you know there is one for men too?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I don’t usually care about that. I prefer the comfortable ones, though, the simpler the better!” - The brunette laughed. </p><p>“I know you would say that. ...To be honest, I was also like you, thinking so, before seeing this model”</p><p>“Model?” </p><p>“Yep. My heart totally skipped a bit seeing his figure, for christ’s sake, although I’m not gay. But man, he was so pretty, I totally couldn’t take my eyes off hi—”</p><p>“Hey, Nikaidou! The boss is looking for you!” - Another coworker shouted from afar - “He looked quite angry!”</p><p>“Oh sh— I forgot the files. Tsunashi-sab, you should take a look at that model if you like. Here—” - He took out a magazine from his drawers and gave it to the brunette, before hurriedly grabbing the papers and running away - “It’s on page 15! Give me your opinions if you read!”</p><p>
  <em>Tap tap tap tap—Clank—!</em>
</p><p>The sounds of hurried footsteps and the door being closed brought a wry smile to Ryuu’s face. </p><p>“He never changes, doesn’t it…” - He glanced at the clock - “Crap. I need to finish the work or else I’ll have to work overtime…”</p><p>———</p><p>“Thanks for your hard work, Tsunashi-san”</p><p>“Thank you for your hard work” - Ryuu greeted the last of his coworkers before sinking back into his chair. He did finish his work later than everyone else; fortunately, however, he was still on time. </p><p>As he was gathering his belongings into his bag, he noticed the magazine Yamato gave him earlier, which was left alone on the desk. Ryuu thought for a second, though he still put it along with his other things and left the office, after turning off lights and carefully locking the door. </p><p>Once he had set foot inside his small apartment, the fatigue from the day finally got to him. The brunette removed his shoes before entering. He reached out his hand towards the switch and turned on the lights, bringing brightness to the cold dark room. </p><p>He threw his bag on his bed, followed by his muscular body, making the mattress sunk beneath the weight. He lazily glanced at the small kitchen counter; well, dinner could be waited. All he wanted then was a long, nice bath. </p><p>After easing his muscles in the hot bathtub, Ryunosuke made himself a simple dinner with a few dishes which he enjoyed eating while watching some variety shows on the TV. Just as his daily routine, he would go to bed immediately after cleaning up, and another day living in this boring world had passed again. </p><p>...Well, as if he could have been let go that easily. </p><p>“Not today…” - Ryuu groaned as he rolled on his bed, an arm placing over his head as he sighed annoyedly. </p><p>The brunette slightly lifted his arm and peeked at his lower half, a certain part had gotten so lively whereas his entire body was dead. </p><p>He sighed again, before reaching downwards, groping the bulge forming inside his boxers. Ryuu blushed, as he slowly moved his hand, rubbing his erection against the fabric. </p><p>“Ah…!” - Ryuu gasped, the friction seemed to have turned him on more, as his bulge slowly got bigger, to the point that his boxers could no longer keep in control. </p><p>Suddenly, however, his gaze noticed the book peeking its corner out of his opened bag. He recalled the conversation with his coworker that morning. </p><p><em>’What did he talk about...a model?’</em> - The brunette thought. </p><p>“...” - The throb in his lower half, however, immediately snapped him back to reality - “...Right, I need to take care of this first”</p><p>Normally, Ryunosuke would sometimes look up for some pictures of guys of his taste, as he let his fantasy run wild. His golden orbs flickered towards the unopened magazine once again. He gulped, reaching out and grabbing the object. </p><p>“Let’s see...was it page 15?” </p><p>The brunette flipped to the destination page in his hazy memory. The first thing caught his attention was the title of the very well-known underwear brand, Vega. Ryuu had seen this brand sometimes, though their products were always expensive; furthermore, he had no interest in buying a variety of underwear. </p><p>
  <em>’Ah, so he was an underwear model?’</em>
</p><p>The second thing that caught his attention, surprisingly, made him widen his eyes in shock, was the cover of the model himself. His short, purplish-white softly embraced his chiseled face, while some of it was pulled into a small braid and tucked behind his ear, revealing the beautiful amethyst attached to a butterfly-shaped golden earring. Some of the same gems were also hanging around his slim neck, connected to a lace choker. </p><p>He seemed to be wearing a very short blouse with shoulder-exposing lantern long sleeves. It was made of a thin layer of transparent fabric, and only covered his chest, left exposing his torso with beautiful curves and his pale skin. </p><p>The man was kneeling on a white sheet, the tights firmly embraced his slim legs; whilst his hands were bending over his head as he pushed out his hips, showing his amazingly round bottom. Ryuu could even feel his mouth watered staring at those fully bloomed buttcheeks. What made his bottom more alluring was the black T-string underwear he was wearing. The thin seductively fit in the cleavage, pushing up his butt even more. </p><p>Ryuu swallowed hard. He could feel his erection getting more painful the more he looked at this man. So beautiful. He had never seen such a beautiful creature, being perfect from the way he tilted his head, glancing his half-lid violet eyes towards the brunette’s way, with the most seductive smirk on his red lips that could easily take away any souls, to his curves.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful</em>
</p><p>The brunette slowly took out his huge member, already swollen and red from being untouched for a long time. Taking it inside his hand, Ryunosuke carefully gave it a few strokes, sending shivers down his spine. </p><p>“Hah...ha…” - Ryuu started to pant heavily as he increased the speed of his hand, rubbing the most pleasant spots on his member he had too well known. His golden eyes seemed to darken as he was drowning in pleasure. He slowly became a blushing mess, trembling and moaning. The brunette flickered his eyes towards the magazine, where his gaze locked with those lilac ones. Right after that, as if there was a wave of electricity, Ryuu sunk his teeth into the pillow to suppress the loud groan as he reached the climax, shooting threads of white fluids, staining the sheets. </p><p>“Crap…” - The brunette sighed. He probably needed to change the sheets the next day. But it was worth it, he hadn’t been able to feel such pleasure until then. He noticed some of his seeds were splattered onto the pages, even onto the white-haired man - “You’re...so beautiful..” - He sighed, his fingers gently caressing the man’s face as he let the exhaustion take him away. </p><p>———</p><p>The next morning...</p><p>“Haiz…” - Ryuu sighed, looking out of the window at his working place, looking troubled about something. </p><p>“Tsunashi-san!” - Yamato smacked the brunette’s shoulder from behind as he called out to him, which made the latter jump in surprise. </p><p>“Woah— Yamato-kun?! When did you come here”</p><p>“...I’ve been standing here and calling your name for a while, you know”</p><p>“Is that so? Sorry, I didn’t notice..”</p><p>The other sighed - “Forget it. What’s wrong with you today? It’s rare for you to look so down early in the morning—Did the boss get to you?”</p><p>“...No, he didn’t” - Ryuu deadpanned. </p><p>“...Tch” - He slightly clicked his tongue - “Hmm if it’s not that scary boss then...is it a girl?!”</p><p>The brunette flinched in place, and Yamato was quite taken aback by the other’s reaction, considering he was only joking. </p><p>“Hey, wait a minute. For real? You finally got someone you like??”</p><p>“Well...it’s not exactly, but kinda” - Ryuu sighed into his hands, murmuring in a very low voice - “...I can’t believe I did something so shameful..”</p><p>“Tsunashi-san?”</p><p>“Oh, i-it’s nothing. Let’s get back to work before you get scolded by the boss again”</p><p>“Hey—why only me?!”</p><p>“Oh, by the way, Yamato-kun, can I, um...keep the magazine you gave me yesterday? I can give you back the price for buying it”</p><p>“The magazine..? Sure, just keep it. I don’t have any needs for it anyways” - He held his chin - “Hmmm it’s suspicious”</p><p>“H-Huh? What is?” - He looked at his coworker surprisedly. </p><p>“First you feel down, then you want to keep that magazine you usually don't read. Is it really nothing—”</p><p>Ryuu gulped. Yamato has always been the one with keen eyes. His brain was cracking for suitable words, so as not to let the other know he has been jerking off to the underwear model in that magazine—</p><p>“Hey Nikaidou! The boss is looking for you!”</p><p>Yamato made a face - “Again? Ugh...guess I gotta go. See you later, Tsunashi-san”</p><p>“G-Good luck, Yamato-kun” - He saw his coworker off with a wry smile, though letting out a relieving sigh after the other had already left. The brunette glanced at the bag under his desk; after checking his surroundings for a few times, he took out that magazine and flipped to his usual page, where he would see his beautiful crush. </p><p>“Hah...beautiful” - It had been the only word he could mutter out whenever he admired the model’s figure. The more he looked at him, the deeper he drowned into these feelings. </p><p>His gaze eventually focused on a certain part of the man, which was so sexy and alluring. However, he could also feel a sudden tightness around his pants. </p><p>“Oh shit...” - The brunette blushed hard as he put his hand on the forehead, cursing himself. How degenerated of him to have a boner at work, he thought. </p><p>...Well, he would need to excuse himself in the washroom at that moment. </p><p>———</p><p>“Is this the place..?”</p><p>Ryunosuke stood in front of a big mall in the centre of lively Osaka, checking his phone for the nth time. He finished his work early that day, thus, he decided to take a trip to a certain underwear store, one of Vega brand’s branches. It was a top-quality brand, therefore, it could only be seen in some big malls. The one Ryuu was facing had the biggest store among them, though. The brunette didn’t come here to find the model himself, but he wanted to know why people were so obsessed with the type of underwear they wore. </p><p>But, perhaps, luck was truly on his side?</p><p>Just as Ryuu was about to enter the shop on the fifth floor, he got bumped into by a stranger. However, due to the size difference, he managed to stay on his feet while the other one fell backwards and landed on his butt. </p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>Gasping, the brunette quickly ran over to his side and offered his hand - “I-I’m sorry. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Ah, uh, y-yes, I’m fine…” - He shyly took Ryuu’s hand and let himself be pulled up - “T-Thank you..! Although I’m supposed to be the one saying sorry. I’m so sorry for bumping into you!” - He bowed non-stop as he frantically apologized, which drew the attention of nearby people. </p><p>“No no, it’s fine! It was my fault for not paying attention too” - He smiled softly, reassuring the other one. </p><p>“I-Is that so… Thank you for your kindness, um..”</p><p>“Ah, I’m Tsunashi Ryunosuke”</p><p>“Tsunashi-san… Thank you, I’m Osaka Sogo, nice to meet you” - He softly smiled. </p><p>“Likewise, Sogo-kun” - Ryuu glanced at Sogo. He looked small standing next to him. He was young, judging from the clothes, he was probably a college student with a large bag on his bag. He was wearing a pair of big glasses, a simple checkered shirt with tight trousers. He had white hair with hints of purple, two strands pointed up on top of his head looking like a sprout, and though they were hidden behind the thick glasses, Ryuu could still see his eyes sparkled beautifully, like amethysts. </p><p>“...Hmm?”</p><p>
  <em>’Wait. White hair and...violet eyes?’</em>
</p><p>“Tsunashi-san, what’s wrong? You’re staring at me too much...i-is there something on my face?”</p><p>The brunette blinked blankly. No way, he must be dreaming. Perhaps this was just a mere coincidence. Maybe God was playing a trick on him—though he had to try. </p><p>“Are you...by any chance, Vega’s last week underwear model?”</p><p>Sogo obviously flinched. His orbs darted around nervously as he shuttered - “I-I, uh, n-no! You’re asking t-the wrong perso—”</p><p>“Hmm, I’m pretty sure of it. You have the same hairstyle and eyes color as him”</p><p>“I-I told you that I’m—”</p><p>“Ehh?! He’s that model from Vega?”</p><p>“No way, is he for real? But he looks kinda lame..”</p><p>“I’ll post this on instagram—”</p><p>The people around them overheard the conversation as some of them began murmuring about his identity. Sensing the risk of being exposed, Sogo grabbed Ryuu’s hand - “Come with me!”</p><p>“Wait, wha—?!”</p><p>Ryuu was shocked when he was pulled away by the smaller man. There were some curious people following, however, were being stopped by the securities at the entrance. The brunette was led into the store, furthermore, into a room hidden behind the registers which was covered by the curtains. </p><p>“This way”</p><p>There, he found a door leading to a narrow hallway as he followed the white-haired man. Surprisingly, there was a whole secret studio, with many modern equipment that would amaze you. The younger man continued leading him to a small room next to it, which seemed to be a dressing room. </p><p>“We should be safe here, I guess” - Sogo finally stopped as he let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“So you really are…” - Ryuu stared at the other one, both feeling confused and happy. </p><p>“Well…” - Sogo smiled wryly - “I guess there’s no point in hiding you anymore”</p><p>The white-haired man straightened his posture - “Let me introduce myself again…” - He swiftly took off the glasses and put them away, before flashing a smile at the brunette - “I’m Osaka Sogo, a full-time model for Vega Co.. Pleased to meet you, Tsunashi-san”</p><p>Ryunosuke blushed, he couldn’t believe the one captivating both his mind and body yesterday was actually standing before him. In his view, Sogo was much prettier when seeing up close. </p><p>“Tsunashi-san, I’m sorry to ask you this but...can you please keep this a secret?”</p><p>“Eh? About you being a model?” </p><p>Sogo nodded - “Yes. Well...I don’t want my friends in college to know about this. It’s embarrassing” - He softly said in a slow tone, his cheeks were tinted with a light pink shade. The look on his face was so cute that Ryuu found himself at a loss at words, as he kept staring at the other - “Y-You don’t want to?”</p><p><em>Thump</em>. Ryuu’s heart skipped a beat upon seeing Sogo’s puppy eyes. How could he say no to this face - “Don’t worry, Sogo-kun. I won’t tell anyone”</p><p>“R-Really?” - His face immediately brightened up. </p><p>“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t lie to you”</p><p>Hearing that brought Sogo a sense of relief. He smiled softly - “Thank you, Tsunashi-san!”</p><p>The brunette felt a prick at his heart, seeing how pure the younger was, yet, it made him feel guilty for doing such improper act to his image the previous night. Whilst Ryuu was self-blaming, someone opened the door and entered the room. </p><p>“Sogo-kun it’s time for your sho—Wait, who are you? Why are you here? This place is off-limits”</p><p>“It’s fine, Manager! He’s my friend, it was me letting him in here”</p><p>“If you say so. Hmph, tell me if he does anything to you, okay?” - The manager shot a glare at Ryuu before leaving the room - “Please get dressed quickly, Sogo-kun. The shooting is starting soon”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am” - Sogo bowed and waited for the door to close before walking towards the big wardrobes. He put his bag on the floor as he turned his head towards Ryuu - “Tsunashi-san, do you mind if I change clothes now?”</p><p>“Ah, uh, s-sure! Go ahead, Sogo-kun” </p><p>The white-haired man smiled before starting taking off his shirt. Ryuu’s orbs followed every of the younger’s movements, how his fingers opened one button after one, how he took the fabric off, revealing the pale skin he had seen on the magazine. Sogo worked on his trousers next. The brunette listened to the sounds of Sogo’s belt being slid off and put it beside the neatly folded shirt. The next thing he heard, was the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and the thud as the trousers fell to the floor. The only piece of cloth remaining on Sogo’s body was his boxers. </p><p>
  <em>’What a surprise. I thought he would wear one of Vega’s designs—’</em>
</p><p>His thought was cut off when the other started to strip of his remaining clothes as well, which left him nothing to cover. </p><p>“...!” - Ryuu turned his head to the side, unable to witness the scene any longer as it was reaching the danger zone. His gaze glanced around the room, anywhere—as long as it wasn’t at Sogo. </p><p>“I’m done. Thanks for waiting, Tsunashi-san”</p><p>“O-Oh, you’re done..” - The brunette slowly turned his head around, though still cannot make direct looks. Sogo was wearing an oversized white shirt that time, though the shirt was half-thigh length, it was made of a thin and see-through fabric; thus, slightly showing the black underwear underneath. Ryuu didn’t notice himself staring at that place with hungry eyes. </p><p>“Fufu, don’t stare at me too much. I’ll get embarrassed, you know” - Sogo chuckled. </p><p>“S-Sorry..! You’re wearing a new design today?” </p><p>“Yes. It’s a lace-themed thong this week” - Sogo slightly pulled the hem of his shirt, revealing the lace parts - “Do...I look weird?”</p><p>Ryunosuke softly shook his head, smiling gently - “You’re beautiful, Sogo-kun”</p><p>The compliment brought heat to Sogo’s cheeks as they flushed red almost immediately - “Ah, um…” - He lowered his gaze to the ground, nervously fidgeting with his trembling fingers, trying to find the right words. </p><p>“Sogo-kun! It’s time!”</p><p>They both jumped at the sudden call from outside, at the same time, which made them giggle together. </p><p>“Well then, please watch me carefully, okay?” - He winked at the brunette before leaving the dressing room, leaving a dumbfounded man behind. It took him a while to follow the latter, it seemed. </p><p>Ryunosuke quietly stood at a corner of the studio, observing the work of a model. Sogo probably had been used to this, he immediately showed his professional side as soon as he took his shooting place. Changing poses with poses, every single one was so elegantly, sexily and seductively showed off his curves. The expressions he made were beautiful, enhanced by the make up, bringing out more of his talents. Hadn’t been a second did Ryuu take his eyes off the stage, as if there were invisible chains, trapping his soul right there and then. </p><p>Once he was done with the shooting, Sogo came over to Ryuu’s side, with a smile bloomed on his lips - “Tsunashi-san! Thank you for waiting”</p><p>“Good work. You were great out there, so professional, I couldn’t take my eyes off you at all!”</p><p>Sogo flushed - “T-Thank you…”</p><p>“Are you done for the day?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I’ll be heading home now”</p><p>“Then get changed. I’ll take you back”</p><p>“T-That’s..! I don’t want to trouble you—!” - He frantically waved his hands. </p><p>“It’s fine! I want to talk to you more” - He took the other’s hands in his - “Please?”</p><p>“Mmn...okay… I’ll go and get changed now”</p><p>The younger man quickly excused himself and dashed towards the dressing room, changing back to his clothes with lightning speed, and returning to the elder’s side - “Let’s go!”</p><p>The two of them talked about various things on the way, bringing them closer to understanding each other than ever. </p><p>“You chose this job to survive the livings after you left home?”</p><p>“Yes” - He nodded - “But it’s an very embarrassing job so I wouldn’t want anyone to find out about this...I won’t find peace if people at my college knew this”</p><p>Ryuu nodded in sympathy - “That’s understandable. But in my opinion, you’re such an amazing person...taking care of everything at this age” </p><p>“Ah…” - Sogo’s face heated up as the elder put a hand on his head, gently patting it. It was the first time someone did something like that to him. He could feel his heart beat faster, it felt so good to be touched, he thought. </p><p>“Oh, right. What are you studying, Sogo-kun?”</p><p>“... I-I’m learning about music composition”</p><p>Ryuu was quite surprised to hear that, though he smiled brightly - “That’s amazing! Have you tried making any songs?”</p><p>“I, uh, about that…!”</p><p>Time seemed to fly when they were together. After a few more talks, they eventually reached the apartment where Sogo lived. </p><p>“Ah, my home is in the opposite direction. I guess it’s time we parted way” - Ryuu looked a little disappointed - “Well then, see you—”</p><p>“Wait” - The white-haired man suddenly grabbed Ryuu’s coat, his face flushed and his eyes flickered - “C-Can I meet you again next week…?”</p><p>They shared a moment of silence, neither was tense nor awkward. A wave of regret suddenly hit Sogo seeing how bewildered the elder looked. Perhaps he shouldn’t have asked—</p><p>“Sure” - The brunette softly smiled - “I’d love to”</p><p>Sogo’s lips immediately curled up into a big smile, showing how happy he was upon hearing that - “Tsunashi-san”</p><p>The younger man scooted closer to the other as he stood on his tip-toes, bringing his lips to the elder’s, stealing a kiss from him. </p><p>“...Well then, see you next week, Tsunashi-san” </p><p>He softly smiled, before turning on his heels and quickly ran inside his home. Ryunosuke dropped his bag to the ground. What the heck had just happened.</p><p>———</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“H-Hah…” </p><p>Ryunosuke steadily stroked his member while piercing his gaze through the newly bought magazine on his bed. The person on the page, was none other than Sogo, seductively kneeling on a stairway, arching his back and showing his round butt while wearing the new piece of underwear for that week.</p><p>“Hrghh…!” - The brunette shuddered as he released his seeds into a tissue he prepared, panting heavily after the climax as beads of sweats formed on his forehead - “Sogo-kun…”</p><p>According to their promise, the duo kept on meeting weekly whenever Sogo had a shooting that day. They naturally exchanged numbers, talked about various things, enjoying the time they were together. Nevertheless, Ryunosuke still couldn’t understand the meaning behind Sogo’s kiss the other day. He tried to ask, a few times; however, the answer he got was either a sheepish smile, or a change of subject from the younger man. Ryuu sighed, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to keep his hopes up. </p><p>That aside, Ryunosuke had a day off that day and asked Sogo if he wanted to come over, which he gladly accepted. He looked around his room, he would need to clean the mess he just created before Sogo came—</p><p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p><p>Crap. He looked at the clock. He didn’t realize it was their meeting time. Ryuu frantically threw away his used tissues as well as the other suspicious things and fixed his bed, before dashing to the door. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late, Sogo-kun!”- He yanked the door open while taking a breath - “Did you wait long?”</p><p>“It’s fine, Tsunashi-san! I’ve just also arrived here” - Sogo tilted his head - “Were you cleaning the room?”</p><p>Sweats broke on the elder’s forehead - “Y-Yeah, kinda..”</p><p>“Hehe. Your hair is a mess.. Here, let me fix it for you” - The white-haired man reached out his hands and ran his fingers through Ryuu’s tangled hair, combing it neatly until he was satisfied - “There, all done!”</p><p>Ryunosuke blushed. However, he felt guilty for making him take care of his aftermath. </p><p>“Thank you, Sogo-kun. Please, come in. Sorry my place is kinda small, you can sit wherever” - The brunette held the door for the younger to enter, before closing it and walked towards the kitchen counters - “Are you fine with coffee?”</p><p>“Yes, please” - He excused himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, while waiting for Ryuu to bring the drinks. Sogo’s eyes rolled around, taking a look at the room. It was indeed small, but it was clean and tidy, so much Ryuu-like. He softly inhaled, taking in the fragrance, which was probably the shampoo the other used. Sogo flushed, realizing he really was inside Ryuu’s place, filled with his things and scent. </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Sogo noticed something was peeking out under the sheets. Curiously, he took a look at the object, which was none other than the magazine in which he modeled. Actually, it had already been opened at the right page that had his face. Sogo also noticed a box of tissues thrown nearby, looking like it had just been used. He suddenly recalled how messy the elder looked when he opened the door, not only his hair was, but also his clothes. It took him a moment for heat to start to rise to his face, if what he thought was right. Whilst his brain was still progressing, the other came back with two mugs in hands. </p><p>“Sorry for the wait, here’s your coff— S-Sogo-kun?! T-That is—”</p><p>“Tsunashi-san...um, this…” - Sogo held the magazine to his chest, taking shy glances at the other - “Um, did you really…”</p><p>“I-I can explain—”</p><p>“Tsunashi-san” </p><p>“...Yes, I did” - The brunette confided his sin to the other as he put down the mugs. Scratching his neck nervously, he peeked at the younger who was blushing madly hearing his story, chuckling wryly - “Sorry...it’s disgusting, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s not!” - Sogo suddenly shot his body up, making Ryuu flinch, and stomped towards the brunette - “You would never be disgusting!”</p><p>“Sogo-kun” - He said in a low tone - “I used your image to do such shameful things. It’s normal if you don’t want to meet up with me anymore—”</p><p>“I-It’s fine to use me!” - He raised his voice, letting out his emotions as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. </p><p>Ryunosuke was stunned, a mix of confusion and painful expression appeared on his face - “You’re still young, Sogo-kun, I don’t want to ruin you” - He sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair - “...You should go home for today, take some time to clear your mind. Come, I’ll take you home”</p><p>Sogo felt a sharp pain in his heart, as if it was wrapped by endless invisible thorns. He lowered his head, voice trembling as he was on the verge of crying - “...Tsunashi-san, you don’t understand anything…”</p><p>Ryuu widened his eyes as the shorter man suddenly grabbed his shirt and lunged towards him. What surprised him more, however, was the softness of a pair of lips attacking his own. </p><p>“Mmn…” - Sogo closed his eyes, kissing the brunette deeply. Whenever Ryuu tried to break the kiss, he would crash his lips again, and again, sealing Ryuu’s mouth. After a few attempts, noticing that the elder had perhaps stopped fighting back, Sogo slowly moved away from the other. The crimson red on his face seemed to darken - “...D-Do you understand why I kept insisting on coming to your place now..?”</p><p>“Sogo-kun…”</p><p>“I like you, Tsunashi-san” - He blurted out. Though he started to feel embarrassed saying it - “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said tha—”</p><p>“I like you too, Sogo-kun” - The younger flinched at his words - “I’ve always been liking you, ever since I saw you on that magazine”</p><p>“T-Tsunashi-san..!” - Sogo couldn’t withstand the awkwardness any longer, as he buried his face into Ryuu’s broad chest, muffling a sob - “...You should have told me sooner..”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to hate me..”</p><p>Sogo immediately raised his head - “I-I would never—Mmph!”</p><p>The younger man was forced to shut up as he was pulled into a rough, but deep kiss. He instinctively tried to pull away for some air, however, Ryuunosuke’s large hands were wrapping around his slim waist, firmly holding it in place. After a moment, the brunette finally let go of his lips, and Sogo instantly used that chance to catch his breath. </p><p>“Ah..!”</p><p>“Open your mouth” - He whispered, nibbling at the other’s lower lip. </p><p>Sogo gulped, though obediently did as he was told. Ryuu’s lips leaned in once again, rougher, and his tongue immediately slid inside Sogo’s mouth, wrapping and teasing the younger’s. The white-haired man moaned sweetly, which was muffled by Ryuu’s lips. His mind began to become haze, his trembling body was dangerously close to breaking down, if it weren’t for the other’s support on his waist. The hot, wet, sloppy and passionate making out session went on for a while, until both of them desperately needed to breathe, also because of the throbbing pain in their lower halves. </p><p>“T-Tsunashi-san...you’re hard” - He glanced at the obviously hardened bulge inside Ryuu’s pants, blushing. </p><p>“It’s because you made such cute noises” - He chuckled, wiping the tears already dried on Sogo’s cheeks. </p><p>“T-Tsunashi-san…!” - He softly took the elder’s hand and led him to the bed, making him sit on its edge before kneeling down, excusing himself between his legs. </p><p>“S-Sogo-kun?! You don’t have to—”</p><p>“It’s fine. I wanted to...please?” </p><p>The brunette blushed and slowly nodded. How could a man be so cute and sexy at the same time. </p><p>Sogo smiled happily receiving permission from the other. He took a deep breath before leaning in and placing his lips on the bulge, giving it soft kisses. Ryuu’s member twitched in anticipation upon seeing such seductive act. </p><p>“Tsunashi-san, can you lift your hips?”</p><p>Ryuu complied, letting the younger take off his pants, leaving his boxers on. Sogo did the same thing as earlier, kissing his erection over the fabric - “Hah...it’s so hot..” - He exhaled, before moving his lips to the peak and sucking it, drawing a moan from the elder. Taking that as an encouragement, Sogo repeated his actions, sometimes moving downwards along the shaft, then returned to the top. </p><p>He could feel Ryuu’s erection getting more painful with each seconds passed; thus, he decided to set it free as he pulled the boxers down. The brunette’s dick immediately sprung out of the binding cloth, making him shudder as it hit the cold air. Sogo gulped hard, his eyes widened upon seeing how huge it was, in fact, it exceeded the younger’s expectation. But he couldn’t let the elder down. Instantly, Sogo stuck his tongue out, sliding it along Ryuu’s shaft. </p><p>Every time he licked a sensitive spot, the brunette would let out a low moan, which was directly sent to his own hardness. He also wanted to free it so badly, however, he wanted to focus on pleasuring the other then. Sogo sucked the balls while his hands worked on Ryuu’s dick, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. </p><p>“S-Sogo-kun...eh? W-Wait, what are you—” - Ryuu widened his eyes when he saw Sogo open his mouth widely, positioning himself at his tip - “Hngh!!” - He bit his lower lip hard when the younger put his member inside his hot, wet cave, swallowing it as deep as he could endure. However, his length was too much for Sogo to take in all. It took the younger a while to catch his breath; then he began to move his head, slowly increasing his pace. He reached out his hands, stroking the rest of his member which couldn't fit in his mouth. </p><p>Ryunosuke couldn’t believe in his eyes, in what was happening as Sogo gave him the most seductive fellatio that he couldn’t possibly imagine, not even in his wildest dreams. His fists gripped the sheets tightly, as he feared he might lose control of himself and thrust into Sogo’s mouth, hurting him. </p><p>“Sogo-kun, I’m gonna come—Fuck!” - The brunette gritted his teeth as orgasm hit him; however, he pulled the other’s head away just in time he came. </p><p>“Ah…” - Sogo sat back in a daze, his face was covered with thick, hot white fluid. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry-!” - Ryuu frantically searched for a tissue to wipe the semen off his face, frowning for even letting some stick to Sogo’s hair. </p><p>Sogo felt blissful when the brunette treated him gently, carefully as if he was made of glass. Though it also felt somewhat irritated, he wasn’t fully satisfied. </p><p>“T-Tsunashi-san...please, I want to show you something…”</p><p>Sogo slowly stood up, his fingers fumbled with the button of his tight pants, pulled it open before sliding them down, tossing it somewhere on the floor - “Tsunashi-san…” - He slightly lifted the hem of his shirt, exposing a small piece of cloth covering his lower half. He was wearing a dark purple G-string underwear. The front was made of thin transparent fabric and lined with laces; however, it was so short that the cloth couldn’t completely cover his part, especially how his hard member peeked, leaking precum which wetted the fabric. The strings of the front and back were separated and connected by two small bows tied at either side of his hip. </p><p>Ryuu stared at Sogo’s piece of sexy underwear, desire burned in his golden orbs. He had seen him in seductive underwear many times, however, it never failed to turn on the brunette, as his member had already stood up proudly again - “...Sogo-kun, come here”</p><p>The white-haired man climbed onto the bed and straddled onto Ryuu’s laps like an obedient puppy, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. </p><p>“Hyah…!?” - Sogo yelped when he suddenly felt two hands on his butt, groping them roughly - “No...don’t..” - He panted as the other started to pull his buttcheeks in circles, sometimes squishing them hard, sometimes pinching. </p><p>Ryunosuke gently peaked Sogo’s lips, his forehead, his eyelid, his nose, cheek, even his earlobe - “You’re beautiful…” - He whispered into the younger’s ear with a dangerously seductive voice, whilst nibbling it. He then moved his lips downwards, grazing his teeth against Sogo’s slim neck, kissing and biting, leaving red marks all over his pale skin. Sogo whined in disappointment when Ryuu withdrew his hands on his bottom, just to unbutton his shirt and threw it onto the floor. </p><p>“You too…” - Sogo quickly slid the other’s T-shirt off and let it join the rest of their clothes, before sharing sloppy kisses with the brunette. His cheeks flushed red seeing how built the other’s body was, with broad chest and nice abs. </p><p>While the younger wasn’t looking, Ryuu held Sogo’s cock in hand and started rubbing it, sending shivers down his spine. On the other hand, his lips found their way to one of the other’s taut buds and sucked it hard, earning a moan from the younger. Sogo moaned sweetly into the elder’s ear as he had to lean against him for support. The pleasure from having his dick stroked, his nipples being sucked, bit and pinched was driving him crazy. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, as he slowly got to the climax. </p><p>“H-Hah..ah!!” - Sogo groaned as he released into the brunette’s hand. He panted heavily, blushing madly as sweats dampened his bangs - “L-Let me clean it for you..”</p><p>He tried to reach out for the tissues; before he could do that, however, Ryuu had already licked his fingers, tasting Sogo’s seeds.</p><p>“Ts-Tsunashi-san, don’t—It’s dirty!” - The scene brought a horrified look to his face. </p><p>“It’s not. Nothing of you is dirty” - Ryunosuke chuckled seeing the other at a loss at what to do. Without warning, he slid his hands over Sogo’s hips and pulled the lace butterfly covering his coccyx, making the string roughly rub against his bottom. </p><p>“Kyah?!” - Sogo flushed as he felt the thin string rubbed his twitching hole - “T-Tsunashi-san…!”</p><p>“Ryuu. Call me Ryuu”</p><p>“Ah, eh, but…” - The elder tugged the string again, causing it to sink deeper into Sogo’s flesh, which made the latter whine painfully, but also pleasantly - “R-Ryuu..san…”</p><p>“Yes?” - He chuckled when he saw the troubled expression on the other’s face - “What do you want me to do, Sogo-kun?”</p><p>Sogo flinched. He rolled his eyes nervously, before shyly looking at the brunette - “Touch me...please, Ryuu-san…”</p><p>Pleased by the answer, Ryunosuke lifted his chin and gave him a kiss. Then he reached towards the drawers and took out something, a bottle of lube and some condoms. </p><p>“As you wished” - Without warning, Ryuu flipped the younger onto the bed, making him lie on his knees. Sogo gulped hard, his heart beat furiously in anticipation as he heard the sound of a cap being popped up. </p><p>“Mmn…” - Sogo shivered when he felt something cold and slippery spreaded on his skin, groping his ass. The brunette poked his entrance, before pushing one finger in. Sogo’s body tensed up immediately as a foreign sensation crept up to him, he instinctively tightened his wrap around Ryuu’s finger. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Sogo-kun? Is it hurt?” - He asked, seeing how uncomfortable the other was. </p><p>“No, it’s not...” - He shook his head - “I-It feels so weird...I don’t know..”</p><p>The elder looked worried, wondering if it was a good idea to continue - “Is this...by any chance, your first time?”</p><p>Sogo flinched, then he slowly nodded. </p><p>The brunette was surprised; however, he felt extremely happy for being his first time. He slowly took his finger out and grabbed Sogo’s arm, pulling him onto his laps again and kissing him deeply. </p><p>“I love you, Sogo-kun”</p><p>The younger man blushed as tears pricked at his eyes - “Me too…” - They smiled softly at each other, sharing another kiss. </p><p>“Tell me if you’re hurt, okay?” - Ryuu whispered into Sogo’s ear. He waited for the latter to nod, before pulling the bows of his underwear, letting it fall off. Sogo’s beautiful curves were completely exposed to Ryuu, and to him only. The brunette’s hand made it way to the other’s entrance again, slowly pushing one finger in. </p><p>“A-Ah..hh” - Sogo trembled slightly as he grabbed the elder’s shoulders tightly, burying his face into his neck. </p><p>“Shh...don’t be scared. Relax your body”</p><p>Ryunosuke gently rubbed his back and kissed his head, which helped easing the other’s tension a bit. Once his body had loosened up, he started to push his finger in and out, slowly. After some time letting the younger get used to the sensation, he added another finger, thrusting deeper and scissoring the inside, spreading them further. </p><p>Sogo couldn’t help but moan sweetly into Ryuu’s ear, his dick had already gotten hard again and leaked its fluid onto the elder’s abdomen. The former’s fingers were long; thus, he could easily reach the parts deep inside Sogo, rubbing his most sensitive spots. Ryuu suddenly added the third finger and spreaded his inside even more, turning the younger into a moaning mess as too much pleasure hit him. Sogo shut his eyes, mouth gaped open as he breathed heavily, dangerously close to come again—</p><p>“Tsunashi-san! Ah—!!”</p><p>Sogo whined as the elder suddenly took all fingers out, letting his hold frustratingly twitch. However, due to a split second of irritation, he slipped, which he was punished by a smack to his buttcheek, as he cried out loudly. The place where he was hit started to turn red and hurt, however, the pain only made Sogo hornier, and he couldn’t wait any longer </p><p>“R-Ryuu-san...please..”</p><p>“Hmm? Please what”</p><p>“Hahh….Please, just, <strong>ruin</strong> me. Make me yours”</p><p>It took him one swift move to flip Sogo onto the bed, his back sunk into the sheets, making it creak as Ryuu’s body pressed into his, stealing his lips and tongue. </p><p>“I’m putting it in...” - The brunette lifted the other’s hip up and positioned himself between his legs. He tore a condom using his teeth, then he took it out and put on his dick. After that, he guided his member to the entrance, slowly pushing the head in. </p><p>“Hhgh!!” - Sogo bit his lips so as to suppress his cry; however, he couldn’t hide the grimace forming on his brows and his ragged breathing. That, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by the other. </p><p>“Sogo-kun—is it hurt? Should I stop—”</p><p>“N-No!” - He raised his voice, begging with teary eyes - “It’s...It’s fine. I can endure it. Please...continue, Ryuu-san, please....!”</p><p>Ryuu frowned, he didn’t want to hurt Sogo, but he couldn’t say no either - “...I will stop if you can’t take it, okay?” - The brunette entered his member again, feeling the tightness wrapping it. Sogo let out his dry moans as he gripped the sheets tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. </p><p>“R-Ryuu-san...k-kiss me..!” - Immediately at his request, the elder overlapped Sogo’s lips with his, pulling and sucking his tongue, roughly and affectionately. The younger started to drool as Ryuu’s tongue explored inside his mouth, making his mind all cloudy. </p><p>“...I’m in, Sogo-kun”</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>The younger was too indulged in the kiss that he almost forgot about the pain at his lower half. </p><p>“I’m going to move now…”</p><p>Ryunosuke slowly pulled his dick out, leaving only the head inside, and thrusted back in, drawing a loud moan from the other. He pulled out, and thrusted in, then repeated slowly for Sogo to get used to his size. Eventually, the pain started to fade away and his body loosened up. Sogo rough moans gradually became softer, and sweeter, which encouraged Ryuu to thrust faster. </p><p>“Hyah!?” - Sogo let out a loud cry as the elder hit a certain spot inside him. Ryuu, without a doubt, picked up the hint and changed his angle, constantly hitting his weak point - “R-Ryuu…Ryuu-san-! Ryuu—hhh!!” - He moaned the name of the man who was turning him into a complete mess, over and over, crying and begging him to go faster, harder. </p><p>“R-Ryuu-san, I’m gonna…!”</p><p>The elder nodded - “Let’s come together, Sogo-kun..” - He leaned in to kiss the other gain, and with a few more thrusts, Sogo cried to his mouth as he shuddered, coming hard. His insides unconsciously tightened as he climaxed, squeezing the last drop of semen out of Ryuu’s dick, making him groan in a low tone. They broke the kiss, lungs desperately grasping for air as they lazily stared at each other, panting. </p><p>Ryuu slowly pulled his dick out and slid off the condom filled with his sperm. Sogo laid numbly on the bed, his hair dampened and sprawled out, his body felt so heavy and sticky with sweats. He lazily watched the other taking care of everything, cleaning up the sheets as well as his body. He even picked up his scattered T-shirt and put in on the younger man. </p><p>“There. All clean” - Ryuu planted a kiss on Sogo’s head as he laid next to him, pulling him closer - “How are you feeling, Sogo-kun?”</p><p>“......Worst” - Crap. His throat hurt like hell, even his voice sounded so foreign to him - “...But it felt so good..so amazing” - He blushed, snuggling against the other. </p><p>“Really? I’m so glad..” - He let out a sigh of relief - “To be honest, this is my first time with someone, too”</p><p>“...Eh? Eh?!” - Sogo widened his eyes in shock - “Ryuu-san, you must be joking! There’s no way someone as good as you is inexperienced—”</p><p>Ah, this felt like deja vu, Ryuu thought - “It’s true, though. You’re my first love, it was a love at first sight” - He smiled softly, which made the other flush deeply, even his ears turned red. </p><p>“...No fair, Ryuu-san” - He pouted, turning his head away. </p><p>The brunette chuckled as he lifted Sogo’s chin, kissing him so as to make him look his way - “Say...Sogo-kun? Do you want to live with me?”</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>“I...don’t want you to take that job anymore. I don’t want anyone to see your body, except me” - He said in a serious tone - “We can find another apartment, bigger than this place”</p><p>“Ryuu-san…” - The younger man suddenly burst out laughing, confusing the other - “Are you being jealous, Ryuu-san—”</p><p>“Yes, I am”</p><p>Sogo was quite taken aback by the immediate answer. He lowered his gaze and softly muttered - “...Won’t I be a bother to you, though”</p><p>“You would never be. Sogo-kun, what’s your answer…”</p><p>“Ryuu-san…”</p><p>Sogo sighed, he had never been able to feel as blissful as that moment. He closed his eyes, and melted into Ryuu’s sweet embrace. </p><p>Sadly, their coffee had long been forgotten. </p><p>———</p><p>“Hehe…” - Ryunosuke opened his phone to check the time, his lips curled into a smile. </p><p>“My my, Tsunashi-san” - Yamato scooted over with a grin on his face - “You’ve been in a very good mood lately, everyone’s been talking about you. Did something happen?”</p><p>“Nothing at all. Everything is normal!”</p><p>“That’s right. I heard you moved your place recently, did you get yourself a girlfriend?” - Yamato teased the elder man. </p><p>“Hmm…” - The brunette laughed - “Yeah, I guess you could say so. ...Oh, look at the time. Sorry Yamato-kun, I’ll be going first. Thank you for your hard work!”</p><p>“Eh!? Wait, you’re leaving already—Hey! ….Haiz, he left already...love sure is scary” - He sighed, though he was smiling amusedly, perhaps he also felt happy for his coworker. </p><p>———</p><p>Ryunosuke opened the door to his place and entered the brightly lit hallway. He put the bag on the floor and then took off his shoes, a delicious fragrance wandered into his nose. </p><p>“I’m home!” - He called out. </p><p>From the corner of the hallway, a figure appeared and walked to his side - “Ah, welcome home, Ryuu-sa—mmn…”</p><p>Before Sogo could finish his sentence, Ryuu had already pulled him into his arms, sealing his lips. Pulling away, they both smiled at each other.</p><p>“I smell something good. Did you cook dinner?”</p><p>“Hehe, I made your favorite today” - He said, looking proud. </p><p>“Really? I’m so happy! ...By the way, Sogo, I heard you made a new song? You texted it to me earlier”</p><p>“Yes!” - His eyes immediately brightened up and there were sparkles in them whenever he talked about music, which was a very adorable side of him that Ryuu adores - “Do you want to listen to it later?”</p><p>“Of course....well, um..” </p><p>“What’s wrong, Ryuu-san? Do you...not want to..?” - He dropped his gaze. </p><p>“N-No, I’d love to! It’s just…” - He awkwardly glanced at the younger man, his cheeks flushed red - “The way you look right now is quite, uh…”</p><p>“Ah” - Sogo was wearing one of Ryuu’s shirts, without any pants. Since the elder was much bigger than him, his shirt was long enough to cover his bottom. He chuckled, seeing how bashful the other was - “Fufu. Are you getting turned on? ...Ah, that’s right. The new underwear you bought for me just arrived this noon”</p><p>“Is that why you’re dressing this way? Are you putting it on now?”</p><p>“Hmm, about that” - Sogo took a few steps back as he slightly lifted the hem of the shirt, showing his thighs seductively - “I might be wearing it, but I also might not be wearing anything” - He glanced at the brunette, blushing, his orbs flickered beautifully - “Do you...want to check it? After all, only <strong>you</strong> can see it, you said, didn’t you? Ry. uu. San.”</p><p>Ryunosuke’s heart skipped a beat. What had he done to deserve such a beauty like Sogo. Pulling his lover into his arms, he stole a passionate kiss as they slowly drowned into their own fantasy. </p><p>...Well, dinner can be waited, that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY AGAIN FOR MY EXISTENCE I DUNNO WHAT GOT OVER ME WHAT HAVE I DONE WHAT DID I WRITE AAAAAAA I PERISH NOW BYE—</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Vega underwear because there’s a Vera brand and I suck at name ok-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>